


Cover Art for "The Silver Age" series

by flyakate



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Red Room, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continually updated with fan made covers for the Bucky-centric 'Silver Age AU' by Copperbadge: "The Soldier and the Hurricane", "The Pretender and the Prince", "The Captain and the Ghost", and "The Comrade and the Carnie", "The Music Room and the Penthouse", "The Ranger and the Stray", and "The Mother and the Brother". Includes links and summaries of the stories--go read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for "The Silver Age" series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Soldier And The Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478759) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> All credit for those lovely stories go to Sam! I just wanted to share my cover art :)

**The Silver Age ([series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/353996))**

_An alternate universe in which Tony Stark was born in 1950 and the Winter Soldier was recovered in 1967, after a failed attempt to assassinate Howard and Maria Stark._

[The Soldier and the Hurricane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4478759/chapters/10181324) (T)

_When the Winter Soldier fails to kill Howard and Maria Stark and is taken prisoner in the summer of 1967, his salvation comes in the unlikely form of a Russian-speaking, father-disobeying, endlessly-tinkering seventeen-year-old: Tony Stark._

[The Pretender and the Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5227217/) (E)

 _It’s the fall of 1967, and Tony Stark is determined to do his father proud as the new head of Stark Robotics. Between his growing relationship with Tony and his new life as a recovering assassin, Bucky’s just trying to stay on his feet. Then someone takes a shot at Tony in the middle of a busy workday, and all bets are off…_  

[The Captain and the Ghost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5329409) (T)

_In the summer of 1970, Tony Stark is leading the expedition ship Marvel in search of the body of Steve Rogers. He has good friends with him: ship’s captain Carol Danvers, medic Sam Wilson, best friend James Rhodes and boyfriend James Barnes, as well as scientist Vernon van Dyne and his daughter Janet. But they’ve also been assigned a diplomatic observer from the USSR named Natalia Romanoff, and the barren chill of Greenland is not the only threat dogging their search._

 

_ _

[The Comrade and the Carnie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417660/) (T)

_The Stark Family And Adopted Waifs field trip to Coney Island to buy Natasha a hot dog started out with nine people and ended with ten. Well, Clint didn't take up much space and was impressively skilled..._

 

_ _

[The Music Room and the Penthouse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7296199) (T)

_Maria Stark makes a place for her son's many friends; Tony also makes his own place for them._

_ _

[The Ranger and the Stray](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7298812) (T)

_Clint Barton was always the kid brother in the background, until one day he definitely was not._

 

_ _

[The Brother and the Mother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7298911) (T)

_Clint's brother shows up, and Clint disappears._

 


End file.
